


Catnip

by GoldenWyvern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, But it's just catnip, Drugs, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jay really loves his parents, Jay's parents (mentioned), Just an attempt at a short sweet story, Tags May Change, catnip, may add another chapter, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWyvern/pseuds/GoldenWyvern
Summary: Jay gulped and mentally prepared himself for whatever was in the kitchen. Zane quickly sped through the kitchen entrance, making his presence known."Stop right th-" Zane's word's were cut off and Jay feared the worst. He was just about to charge into the kitchen when he heard Zane's voice again."Lloyd?!"Huh? He wasn't expecting to hear that. Jay quickly entered the kitchen and was met with a rather surprising sight. There, on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken flower pots, pans, glass, and some dried leaves laid a blonde boy who Jay knew all too well. Giggling, Lloyd was on the ground as he rubbed his head on the leaves and his cheeks were tinged with pink. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. Nope, it was that fact that a loud rumbling noise was emitted from his throat. Lloyd was purring?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Catnip

"What's all this?"

Cole frowned at the numerous bags that piled up on the kitchen's counter top. A few of the bags had been mercilessly ransacked by the Bounty's other occupants, spilling contents ranging from jingling balls to a strange box with a large green semisphere imprinted on it along with the words "Pop n' Play Interactive." 

"Um they're cat supplies, duh." Jay exclaimed, using his hands to emphasize the obviousness of his statement. 

"Okay...But why do you have cat supplies?" Cole asked, fiddling with a fuzzy mouse toy. "Last I checked Sensei forbade us from keeping pets on the Bounty.”

"My parents just got a new cat!" Jay said excitedly. "Here let me just-"

Jay whipped out his phone and swiftly punched in his phone's pin. He briefly thumbed over his phone's screen before letting out an "Aha!". He flipped the phone over and passed it down to the closest person near him, which happened to be Lloyd. The Green Ninja took the phone and looked at the screen. A beautiful brown tabby was presented on the screen. It had a cream belly with orange highlights dusted over it's fur. The cat had gorgeous honey colored eyes with a ‘M’ like marking plastered above its eyes, officially marking it as a Tabby. 

"Aww." Lloyd cooed." "It's so cute!"

"I know right!" Jay declared with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What's its name?" Lloyd asked, passing the phone to the next person.

"Her name’s Sparky!"

"Sparky?" Kai snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"Sparky is a perfectly valid name for a Cat." Jay hissed defensively.

"I think Sparky perfectly fits her." Nya said. "What is she? She looks like a Tabby but she could be a striped Bengal."

"It's a Tabby." Zane answered for her. "Tabby's have the ‘M’ shaped patterns above their eyes."

"Ah, I see." Nya hummed.

"She's very cute and all but, is she really gonna need all of these things?" Cole asked gesturing to the bags on the counter top as Kai was examining a Pop Tart Cat plushie.

"Of course!" Jay proclaimed. "She's my parents very first pet. Besides I was just getting this stuff to make her feel at home."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jay." Zane said, smiling at Jay. 

Jay let out a breathy laugh before breaking into a wide grin. "Yeah. I just wanted to make my parents' first experience a good one."

"You'll have to take us to meet her one day." Lloyd said earning murmurs of agreement from the others. 

"Yeah! Totally!" Jay said. "But for now I gotta finish getting supplies for Sparky."

"More?!" Kai yelped, astonished.

"It's just a few more things." Jay shrugged him off. "Like, for one, a suitable litter box. I found plenty earlier but I don't know which one is best to go with."

"I could be of assistance, if you'd like. Offer you a second opinion?" Zane offered.

"Yeah, thanks man. " Jay said. "We can leave later in the afternoon, if you don't mind."

* * *

Jay hummed as he sorted the cat supplies in decorative gift bags to give to his parents. Most of the ninja had branched off from the kitchen, doing whatever they were doing. Nya had joined him in his room to help him make the bags "extra presentable", though Jay liked to think she was there to keep him company. 

"Hey Jay?" He heard her call. He hummed in response, finishing stuffing a cat toy in one of the bags.

"What's up all these herb packs?" Nya asked, holding up a non labeled bag sealed with dried leaves.

"Oh that's just Catnip." Jay said. "It was on sale. Plus it's extremely funny to watch a cat get high. Maybe Sparky will have a cool reaction."

"Yeah, But why so many packs?" Nya asked, prodding through a bag filled with multiple packs of Catnip. Some labeled and some weren’t. 

"Apparently you can use Catnip for tea." Jay said. "I was gonna put these in Sensei's herb stash for us to use." 

"Really?"

"Yep! And don't worry, there's no side effects on humans."

Unfortunately Jay did not realize not all the Bounty's occupants were 100% human.

* * *

Lloyd hadn't expected to be the only one left on the Bounty that night. It was some time during late noon when Jay and Zane left for their Litter Box shopping. Something Lloyd would have never thought any of the Ninja would ever have to do. After the two left, Kai and Cole opted to play video games for a while and Lloyd later joined them.

Some time afterwards Sensei Wu and Nya went to pick up what little groceries were needed, to "go ahead and knock them out of the way," as Nya claimed. After a couple more rounds on the game, the batteries on the controls died and, unfortunately, they were out of spare batteries. Instead of calling Nya to ask for more, Kai insisted on "Stretching his legs" and went to get some himself. Cole went out to join him.

"We're heading out Lloyd." Kai had called from the doorway. "Sure you don't wanna join?"

"Nah I'm good. I'll hold up the bounty while you're gone." Lloyd said from his position on the couch.

"Okay. Want us to bring you something while we're out?" Kai offered

Lloyd had hummed and contemplated on his offer before ultimately deciding "Pick me up something sweet. Anything will do"

Kai mock-saluted and exited the bounty with Cole accompanying him, leaving Lloyd the only occupant left on the Bounty. He had played a few solo-games to pass the time but quickly grew bored and opted to change the TV to regular cable. Unfortunately there was nothing good on, so Lloyd had just put on some random TV channel.

Which happened to be some reality TV show that Lloyd had no interest in. Lloyd soon became restless and antsy, his foot bouncing impatiently on the floor as the show progressed. He was starting to regret not going with Kai and Cole. To calm his nerves, Lloyd opted to make himself some tea. Tea usually helped calm his nerves. 

Heaving himself up off the couch, Lloyd trudged through the Bounty's wooden halls and towards his Uncle's Tea shelves. He stood in front of the large shelves, his eyes wandering through the assortments of herbs. He searched for a box of Green Tea, finger raised and pointed at the shelf, trying to help pinpoint its location. Lloyd frowned as he began pushing jars aside in search for his Green Tea.

"Where is it?" He hoped none of the others misplaced. With all these herbs, the Green Tea could be literally anywhere. Lloyd sighed as he was just about to call it quits, when he stumbled upon a packaged bag among the shelf. Lloyd hummed quizzically to himself as he picked up the bag and examined the package.

"Nepeta cataria." He read out loud. He hummed to himself. He had never heard that name before. He looked at the bag closely and examined the leaves. They looked like some sort of mint. He brought the bag up to get a whiff of it. The first thing he noted was the smell. It smelled nice. Like really nice. Lloyd carefully opened the bag and inhaled the scent of the tea.

It was a strange aroma, but a pleasant one. The smell was intoxicating yet it made Lloyd feel waves of calmness. It was weird how calm he suddenly felt, he hadn't felt this way in a while. Lloyd didn't take in how his pupils began to double in size. He just knew the more he smelled the fuzzier the world became. 

Lloyd let out a groan and tried to clear himself of whatever haze he was in. He felt strange, woozy in a way, but he also felt happy and energized as if he were a kid again. Ready to conquer the world with no one to hold him back. Lloyd stumbled back and collided with the wall behind him.

"Huh..." He groaned, trying to right himself. He stumbled forward and bumped into something else, there was a loud clattering sound but Lloyd didn't turn to see what it was. His world was growing increasingly fuzzier and Lloyd felt himself giggling, something was hilarious. He didn't know exactly what was so funny but he knew he felt a tickling sensation. 

He should probably go lay down. 

* * *

Jay was extremely pleased with their findings. Zane had managed to find a great litter box for an extremely decent price. It was oval shaped with a hood (you know...for privacy) and a flappy door. They even managed to score some good, healthy cat food. Oh yeah Sparky would be living the dream.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out Zane." Jay said.

"It was my pleasure. Anything to help a brother out."

Jay opened his mouth to say something when a loud clash came from inside the Bounty. Jay instantly snapped his mouth shut and looked up at the Bounty.

"Was that glass?" Jay exchanged looks between Zane before the both rushed up towards the Bounty. The two ninja stealthily boarded the Bounty's deck. They quietly dropped the bags on the deck, before quickly padding over to the Bounty's wall guarding the entrance.

"It's quiet." Jay whispered. "What do you think's happening?"

"I don't know. But we should proceed with caution." Zane whispered back.

Jay nodded at Zane and they both pulled their hoods up. Stealthily tiptoeing into the Bounty, Zane taking lead. It was quite dark and few hallway lights were on, making it seem as if shadows were ready to jump out at them. Jay was antsy with anticipation, preparing for the worst. What lurked behind the corners of their home? Snakes? Skeletons? Robbers? Some other force of evil wanting to destroy them?!

Where were the others?

There was another crash from down the hall and past the living room. 

"Kitchen." Zane whispered urgently.

Jay nodded and the two quickly moved forward towards the kitchen. The sound of something rustling in the kitchen was now more audible. Jay and Zane stood outside the kitchen entrance. Backs pressed against the wall and bodies lowered in stance, prepared to catch whatever came out from the kitchen. When the rustling continued, the two realized that whatever was in there was not coming out. Zane made a gesture, notifying Jay that he was going in. Jay gulped and mentally prepared himself for whatever was in the kitchen. Zane quickly sped through the kitchen entrance, making his presence known.

"Stop right th-" Zane's word's were cut off and Jay feared the worst. He was just about to charge into the kitchen when he heard Zane's voice again.

"Lloyd?!"

Huh? He wasn't expecting to hear that. Jay quickly entered the kitchen and was met with a rather surprising sight. There, on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken flower pots, pans, glass, and some dried leaves laid a blonde boy who Jay knew all too well. Giggling, Lloyd was on the ground as he rubbed his head on the leaves and his cheeks were tinged with pink. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. Nope, it was that fact that a loud rumbling noise was emitted from his throat. Lloyd was purring?! 

For a good few seconds neither Jay nor Zane could take their eyes off Lloyd. What the hell happened here?! Zane was the first to snap out of his daze and rushed over to inspect him. Jay quickly shook himself out of his own daze and rushed to join Zane.

"Lloyd!?" Jay yelled. "Dude?! Are you okay?!"

If Lloyd heard him, he didn't respond. The blonde only continued to rub his head on the ground and giggle maniacally. Jay took a closer look at him and found dried up leaves in his hair and on his clothes. He also noted he was munching on something. That something happened to be the dried leaves.

"Are you on drugs?!" Jay spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"No." Zane answered for him. "They’re not drugs."

Jay didn't have time to visibly express his relief and proceeded with his next question. 

"Then what's wrong with him?! He's acting like Kai when he got spit with Venomari venom! Do you think he was poisoned?!"

"Jay." 

"Oh no what if he's poisoned?! His eyes are green!"

"Jay."

"Wait. His eyes are always green...."

"Jay!"

Jay was startled out of his rant and whirled around to meet Zane's look.

"He's not poisoned." Zane said, tiredly. "He's just been exposed to Nepeta cataria."

"Nepeta cat-what-now?" exclaimed Jay. "What the heck is that?"

"Nepeta cataria is Catnip, Jay." 

"Catnip?! If it's just Catnip why's he acting like this?"

"I'm not sure." Zane hummed.

"Not sure?!" Jay repeated. 

"It may have to do with his Oni/Dragon heritage."

Jay frowned and contemplated this. Zane had a point now that Jay thought about it. Lloyd has displayed cat-like traits in the past, so it's no wonder why Lloyd would be reacting this way toward the leaves. Jay mentally cursed himself for not taking in mind Lloyd’s dragon heritage. He should’ve double checked with Sensei. Then a more serious thought dawned on Jay. 

"Oh man! Did I give Lloyd drugs?!" 

Zane turned to Jay with a frown, "What?"

"Catnip is like drugs for cats! And if Lloyd's reacting to it, it must mean I've practically just given him drugs!"

"Um.."

"Oh no!” Jay groaned. “I've intoxicated Lloyd. I'm a terrible guardian!"

"Jay." Zane said calmly, preventing Jay's panic from escalating to a drastic measure. "You didn't intoxicate Lloyd."

"Yes I did!" He yelled. "I brought the Catnip packs. I split some for Sparky and stashed some on the Tea shelves for us to use!"

"Did you know Lloyd would end up like this?"

"What?!” Jay gawked at Zane. “No! Of course not!" 

"Then you did not purposefully cause this. It's not your fault. You didn't know. None of us did."

"That still doesn't change that he's intoxicated. What if I've like stunted his growth or something?!"

"Catnip isn't toxic to cats. So it should be fine for Lloyd. Worst case scenario is he throws up."

Jay contemplated this. A puking Lloyd sounded like an unpleasant scene but, it was way better than any of the other scenarios that ran through his mind. Ultimately, Jay was satisfied with Zane's answer and relaxed. 

"Za..ne... Ja..y?"

The two ninja looked down at the voice that called for them. Lloyd. He was slurring over the words as louder purrs began to rumble from his throat. Jay still couldn’t believe he could do that. 

"Wassup?" 

Zane and Jay stared at Lloyd, at a loss for words as the boy looked up at them expectantly. Giggling maniacally as if they told him the funniest joke in the world.

"Uh, Lloyd? You alright there, Pal?" 

Lloyd's face broke into a wide grin as if just re-noticed Jay. "Ja-"

Lloyd paused mid-speech and made a face as if he were contemplating something before breaking back into a smile. 

"James!..How're...you...?"

Both Zane and Jay gave Lloyd a dumbfounded look. Jay quickly shook himself out of his daze and declared, 

"My name's not James!"

Lloyd giggled at Jay's offended look and gave him a loopy expression. "it...s'not...?" 

"No it is not!" Jay exclaimed. "It's Jay! Not James! Jay!" 

Lloyd laughed as Jay flailed his arms to emphasize his point.

"Hey Jay" Lloyd slurred over the 'A'. "I'm...La-Loyd."

"La-loyd?" Zane repeated with a concerned frown. 

"Dude. Your name isn't La-loyd, it's Lloyd." Jay said.

"Nuh-uh." Lloyd said, shaking his head. "It's La-loyd."

Jay had to suppress a chuckle. Oh yeah, he wasn't going to let Lloyd live this down. Giggling, Lloyd began to squirm closer towards them, brushing pass pots, pans and more concerningly broken glass. Zane let out a muffled yelp and quickly blocked Lloyd from moving closer. Lloyd made a displeased face and tried to remove Zane’s hand. He failed to remove Zane’s hand.

"We need to get this place cleaned up before he cuts himself." Zane said with a sigh. Jay nodded at him. "Help me pick him up. We'll move him to the living room."

Jay wrapped his hands around Lloyd's left shoulder while Zane grabbed the right. Together they hoisted Lloyd up onto his feet earning a muffled protest from the blonde. He tripped on his feet a couple of times before he was righted and carefully led out of the kitchen.

"Where we go'n?" Lloyd asked in a chipper tone.

"We're gonna go hang out in the Living room for a bit." answered Jay. "Okay?"

Lloyd frowned, contemplating his words before breaking out in a fit of giggles. "Okay!"

* * *

Zane and Jay had finally managed to drag Lloyd out of the kitchen and into the living room. Which proved to be quite a challenge. Lloyd would try to squirm out of there grips causing him to trip over his own feet. More than once Jay and Zane had to quickly catch him and right him on the ground to prevent him from toppling over. It was surprising that Lloyd hadn't knocked either one of them down, yet. They were almost to the couch, (thank FSM) when Lloyd had decided to latch completely onto Jay, leaning most of his weight onto him and making his work even more difficult. 

Lloyd laughed at him happily and flashed him a goofy smile.

" _Hello Jay_ " Lloyd drawled, in a sing-song voice.

Jay sighed and shifted Lloyd around a bit so he wouldn't fall over. "Hey Llo-"

He paused before correcting himself. "La-loyd."

Lloyd broke out into a fit of giggles and Jay frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" Zane's voice called out as he tried to help loosen Lloyd's grip around Jay. 

"I'm fiiinnnne." Lloyd giggled, hugging Jay tighter.

"Come Lloyd. You gotta let go." Jay said, trying to nudge Lloyd off. "We need to get you to the couch."

Lloyd, being a total brat, did the complete opposite and hugged him tighter. Rubbing his head against him and spreading the leaves onto him.

"Lloyd!" Jay yelped. "You're getting leaves on me!"

Zane struggled to stifle his own laughs as Jay shot him a glare.

"Zane help me!" Jay whined. "He's violating my personal space!"

Lloyd broke out into more fits of laughter. He was clearly enjoying Jay's reaction. Jay scowled at Lloyd. This was certainly not funny and he wished Zane shared his sentiment. This probably could be worse. He's seen how some cats behaved after overdosing on _cat drugs_.

At least he wasn't licking anyone or something.

A little rumble vibrated along his waist. Jay looked down and was met with a pair of mischievous looking green eyes. Jay narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Lloyd. The blonde boy playful stuck his tongue out at Jay and a smirk graced his lips. It clicked for Jay, he said that out loud. Lloyd craned his face slowly towards Jay.

"Don't you dare!" Jay yelled, as he unwedged himself from Lloyd's grip and pushed him into Zane's grasp. Lloyd laughed loudly at Jay's offended look. 

"That wasn't funny." Jay glared at Lloyd earning another fit of laughter from the boy. Zane even had a smile plastered on his face. It was painfully obvious he was trying to stifle his own laugh. The nerve! Jay stuck his tongue out at Lloyd but it was meant for both of them. Lloyd copied Jay and stuck his own tongue out as well. That goofy smile plastered back on his face.

Zane smiled and shook his head. "Come on let's get you to the couch."

Lloyd was surprisingly compliant the rest of the trip to the couch. Which Jay was extremely grateful for. Together Zane and Jay managed to set the purring mess that Lloyd was, onto the couch. The two hovered above him, watching Lloyd sprawl himself over the couch. 

"Stay here and watch him." Before Jay could utter a word, Zane spoke again. "Or perhaps you'd like to clean the mess he's made in the kitchen."

"No thanks." Jay said. He preferred to not be anywhere near Lloyd's mess of pots and broken glass. Besides Lloyd couldn't be too hard to handle, seeing how he was all settled down on the couch. Yeah. This task would be easy peasy. Right?

Jay examined Lloyd. The blonde was snuggled up on the couch's armrest, his eyes half lidded. Almost hiding how dilated his pupils. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Zane turned and padded back to the kitchen but stopped when Lloyd shot up from his resting position on the couch. Startled, Jay jumped slightly and turned to Lloyd who looked fully awake now, much to Jay’s sorrow. He wondered what happened to cause this reaction.

"Where you going?!" Lloyd asked, quickly.

"I'm just-" Zane began but was quickly cut off by Lloyd.

"Please don't go!" He whined. Looking ready to pounce up off the couch. "Don't leave me alone!"

They both winced at Lloyd's statement. Jay found himself frowning at how sad Lloyd sounded. FSM, the team really should get Lloyd some therapy for his abandonment issues.

"Hey man. It's okay." Jay spoke softly to Lloyd. "Zane's just going to the kitchen to clean up the glass n' stuff."

Lloyd frowned at Jay, looking a bit skeptical. 

"He doesn't want you or anyone else to get hurt." Jay continued on. "Glass cuts can hurt real bad if you're not careful."

Lloyd didn't respond to him. He looked kind of saddened. This wasn't working

"I'll come back as soon as I'm finished." Zane said. "I promise."

"Besides." Jay quickly added. "I'm staying here with you."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, perking up.

"Yep!" Jay declared. "We can totally find something to do together.”

Lloyd smiled at this.

“We can like, watch a movie or something." Jay continued, trying to get a positive reaction out of Lloyd. "It will just be the two of us. La-loyd and the coolest ninja to ever grace the planet."

Lloyd laughed at him and Jay mentally gave himself a point. He could totally get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make a Ninjago fic for a while. So I started off with a simple concept. I truly believe Lloyd could have a reaction due to his heritage and I haven't seen this done before. So I'll be the provider for this little head canon. I've read multiple works that gave me an idea on how catnip could work.


End file.
